Kamen Rider Hibiki, The Legend Continues
by Alteizen Riesse
Summary: Let's just say I wanna be a Rider - Oni to be precise.  has made it available. This is just a story of me exterminating monster and living my life out! Hibiki's disciple, Haki-Oni. A deadly defensive type of Oni.
1. Encounter, Help, ThankYou

Apart from the characterization that I find it really awesome, I like the idea of Oni being recruited. It means that anyone can be an Oni, right? I wanna be an Oni too!

Kamen Rider Hibiki, I don't own it, I just wish Hibiki really exist!

Timeline : After Adachi recruited as Deshi

Kamen Rider Hibiki, The Legend Continues

Haki-Oni, The Beginning

It was 7th of July 2011, the day that changed my life forever. I am a college student, almost finished, and was on a vacation in some remote areas called Mountain Tangkuban Parahu. I was with my friends trying to take a break from tight college routine. We decided that hiking was a good choice for taking the stress out of our mind. And so the journey began at the foot of the Mountain Tangkuban Parahu. But to my unfortunate fate, I was accidentally separated from my group when were hiking.

I had to take a pee, and lost my way back. After walking for half an hour and still couldn't find the group, you'll know that you are lost. Through bushes and trees I cut down a lot of branches with my blade to make my way to the nearest road but to no avail. It seems that the forest had covered my way back to the group.

At some point, I finally decided to take a rest. I had walked, like, hours. I cleaned out the ground from the rotten leaves, put my blade sheath down and sat on it. While still watching around the areas for snakes or other dangerous animals, I sighed. I remembered about hikers who died in the mountain mysteriously. It was really scary just to think about it. I am not a coward who screams in the face of a ghost, but the idea of dying in a forest really crept me out at that time.

Suddenly, in silent of the forest, I heard some noises. It wasn't an ordinary noise like birds or bugs or the winds. It sounded like someone was having a fight. I rose and rushed to source of the sound. It was so near; you could've actually heard the sound of someone bumping on a tree or something. I rushed even more to the source of the sound. I began to run even faster, zig-zaging the trees in front of me. I ignored the twigs or thorns that scratched me along the way. All I want to was just get to the source of the sound so that maybe they can help me get out of this forest.

When I finally came to the scene, I saw something really way beyond my mind. In the depth of the forest of a remote area, there was a man, with black jacket, middle aged, dark haired, about my height, fighting with three people. The three people who was fighting with that man dressed really awkward, especially one of them who had a really long nose like a pinochio. He was wearing some sort of bulky brown haired leather, much like a gorilla but with brown hair. The other two dressed in a green slim striped outfit and there were leaves on it and wore a claw on each hand.

With that kind of scene, I instantly guessed that the one man fighting them was the good guy. I remembered, without second thought, jumping in to the scene and stood beside that one man. He looked at me, saying to me in English to run away. I that time, I assumed that he was Asian. I also remembered saying to him, Don't worry I know how to fight! I think he tried to warn me one more time but the one with green strips charged in with his claw and followed with the other one behind him.

We both looked and dodge to our side. To this, they both also split up and attacked us. Well, I didn't lie at that time about me able to fight. I hold a black belt in Aikido. That clawed man who attacked me, was caught by surprised when I hold his grip and twisted it. I managed to lock him on the ground in an instant. He did try to struggle but it was futile. After that, I yelled to the black jacketed man without taking my eyes of the green striped man. I was telling him I managed to take down one of them when suddenly a limb with a claw intact was thrown and stab my locked-opponent in the head.

That green striped person I was locking to the ground suddenly exploded and threw me aback. Luckily I managed to rolled back safely without any injury. I stood up fast, although limped for a moment; I saw the other green striped man had lost his limb. It was sickening to see such view that I almost vomit. And then the long nosed man who was just standing by all along suddenly made his move toward the black jacketed man. To my surprise, the long nosed man opened up his mouth and launched a sharpened bamboo pole from his mouth. I screamed to warn the black jacketed man. As he realized it, he jumped to the side, the pole stabbed through the green striped man instead. That green man also suddenly exploded.

That particular scene where the long nosed man launched a pole out of his mouth really shocked me. I couldn't move as I watch the black jacketed man fought with the long nosed man. It was a fierce fight, although kinda one sided now. The black jacketed man is being overwhelmed. That long nose didn't only launch spear from his mouth, he also spat needle and had retractable hands. It was a monster! Suddenly the black jacketed man took out something out of his pocket. It looked like a taser or some sort. The battle stopped for a moment. They are looking at each other. I thought that he will probably jolt the monster with that thing. But, No he didn't. Instead, he flicked the taser and the taser made a tingling voice that reverberated louder and louder. He put the taser in front of his forehead and next thing that happened was he was surrounded by blueflames.

Not only surrounded, but his whole body was covered in a raging blue flame. I was entranced by the beauty of it. He then swinged his hand sideways and the flames subsided instantly. In shock, I saw not that black jacketed man anymore, instead, a person with some black armors and mask. It was like the armors were attached directly to the body. And the mask doesn't have any holes to breathe or anything. Still in shock, I fall besotted to the ground as I watch those two "monster" battled it out.

It was again a really fierce battle. But the odds had shifted. The long nosed man was pushed back, beaten, limped and finally struck down to the ground. The black armored man then took something from his belt and put it in the chest of the long nosed monster. That thing suddenly expanded as the size of a head drums. He then took his sticks out from behind his waist and start drumming. The sounds it made was like thunder to my ears. In the end, the black armored man won the battle. The long nosed monster exploded after being drummed. I still remembered the horrifying sound of it.

After that, the black armored man stood still. Breathing in and out, exhausted but only a little and after a while, his mask began to emit bright light. It became so bright, I couldn't see the head anymore. When the light was gone, I saw the mask was gone. His head were visible. He then walked up to me. His body was silhouetted by the sunrays. I was still in shock at that time and couldn't move. He stopped right in front of me. I was like, feeling entranced, amazed, afraid, shocked all mixed into one, until he offered his hand, and said "Thank you for helping me back there, are you alright?".

That was 4 years ago…

Open to critic and mockery!

I just love Hibiki (and other Onis too) character so much! FYI, Hibiki is the strongest Rider on the Kamen Rider Climax Heroes.


	2. Solo, Backgrounds, EMail

Dung dung dung dung dung … "Che-yaaaa… " preparing for the last hit, I hold my taiko stick upward, clap it *trikk* together, and while shouting, "HAA!" I hit as hard as I can to the center of the drum head that is sticking to the makamou's chest. The Makamou exploded and spur millions of thin and small pieces that later dissolved into thin air.. It was another Saru-Makamou (Monkey-mountain monster). I breathe, heavily, gasping in and out and really exhausted. This is my first assignment working solo. I am Hibiki's disciple, named Haki. I'm a member of the Takeshi organization, whose main goal is to exterminate human-eating monster that spreads across the world.

These monsters that we fought appear in areas where culture or urban myth resides very strong. They hide behind those old stories and feed on human. For a long time they manage to elude human sight, only those unfortunate may encounter them, which later get eaten. Each monster has a "parents", we call them Doji (for the male type) and Hime (for the female type). These Doji-Hime feed their monster with humans. After the monster matured, they unleashed the monster to wipe out villages.

The Takeshi organization was first founded after several _Oni_s (Demon) joined up in fighting a certain, legendary, monster. Thus the fellowship created the organizations. The Oni are the people who bravely fighting the monster with power of Demon. The Oni itself is a personification of demon power inside everyone's heart. That magnificent demon power, with intense training, can be drawn out and be utilized for fighting monster. But, although powerful, it does have its own drawbacks.

In time, that demon power may overwhelm the user when it gets too old in physics or too weak in the heart. If it happens, that person will change into a pure evil and powerful Oni. In some cases, though, the Oni power will disappear and almost impossible to be used again. There are times when an Oni has to retire. That is when he or she realizes his or her limits. In order to maintain available Oni dispatches, the Oni needs to be regenerated. This process usually done through taking disciples.

The form of Oni used by the disciple usually imitates their master. By looking at the Master's Oni's form, we unconsciously visualize our own form of Oni. In some cases, Master and disciple's form can also be very different. Shuki-San and Zanki-San is one of the examples. Hibiki-Sensei and mine is also very different, actually. He said probably because I have basics on defensive type of martial arts while he is offensive type.

Hibiki said that My Oni form look a bit nobler than his. Surely he jested. Imposing or perhaps glittering might be more apt since I have gold rather than red color for my linings. Different from my master's form, mine has some sort of small figure in a shape of an Oni face on my back. If it is activated, it will enlarge and become a large shield covering my back. Maybe that's one of the reasons why Master says my form look nobler because it looks like a royal cape. It is also disjoin-able to be used as a shield in my hand. Other than that, other features and shapes are all the same. Claws and fire-breath attacks are available at my disposal although my fire is white coloured rather than purple.

I have my own Onsa-Onkaku and Animal-Discs. Onsa-Onkaku, now how do I explain this correctly. It's like, a device to draw out our demon power. It's not really necessary because you can actually summons the power without it - after long, intense and rigorous training . It's just making it A LOT, LOT easier. Hibiki-sensei managed to call forth his second demon form without the help of any device. Well actually there isn't any device made up to now to call the second form so one must train real hard and concentrate deeply. It is said that the first Oni and one generation below managed to call forth their demon power in an instant without any device.

An Onsa-Onkaku is shaped like a taser but its actual design is a fork-tuner, with certain decorations. It has different tune compared to the regular fork-tune. There are several kinds of Onsa. My Onsa uses echo, other uses winds or flicks. There is also animal disc. It's a robot in a form of animal and disguised as a disc. When it's inactive, it transforms into a regular disc and transform into certain animal when active. It functions as a recon unit although often times help battling the makamou or the doji-hime. Both the device is made exclusively by the Takeshi Organizations. All of these equipment are supported by the organization.

Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Harry Kutrupali. It's Harry but sometimes people call me Coot for short. I worked at a private company in this country. In disguise, I worked as a public relations officer. To maintain cash flow for the accommodations of being an Oni, this is somewhat necessary. I'm also engaged to a woman although she doesn't really know my other profession as an Oni. I usually have my target assignment sent to me by emails or sometimes I read the newspapers to see if there is a strange occurrence somewhere.

Every time we finished a job, Hibiki-sensei usually contacts Oji-san. Reporting the result and other finding, etc etc. Well, since this is my first time doing solo, it's gonna be me who will do the reporting.

Address: Oni_Oni_Oni_

Cc: - Bcc: -

Title: [HAKI]Saru-Makamou

Regarding to mission 001/HAKI/7/2015.

Oji-san, Saru-Makamou wa Taoshita sore de Ningen koroshita nai desu Himitsu wa daremo mienai . Zenbu wa OK!

Minna-san wa dou desuka? (Okay, i'm not good in Japanese so I'll write it in English – err.. actually I'm not good in English as well)

How is everyone? It seems nervousness always come to those who works solo for the first time. It's a natural thing, I hope. I know that my first solo was when I fought that Bakegani. But Hibiki-san was there watching in case bad things happen. This one is the real solo job! Thank goodness it went well. Red-Eagle animal-disc should suffice the documentations, I think.

Anyway, I hope that there won't be any strange occurrence in the meantime. Don't worry, I will still maintain my work out and do trainings everyday! I really miss Japan mountain environment where the air is still so fresh! I hope I have another chance to visit Japan again this winter!

PS: I Miss Kaori-san Curry rice!

Yours sincerely,

Haki-Oni

* * *

Open for Critic and mockery!

I love to imagine myself as an Oni. I also ordered a Hibiki costume (but canceled due to bodymeasuring-delayment). Their politeness & kindness characterization really amazes me


End file.
